


Unseen Things

by VolxdoSioda



Series: Whumptober 2019 [22]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, whumptober day 22: hallucination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-17 08:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21264374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolxdoSioda/pseuds/VolxdoSioda
Summary: Noctis just has to follow Prompto.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: Whumptober 2019 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502180
Kudos: 24





	Unseen Things

_ “Oh my, whatever is the matter, little Noct? You don’t look so good.” _

He’s been chasing Prompto through the Keep for ages, but still getting no closer. At least, he thinks it’s Prompto. He sees the clothes, the skin - it must be him. But why does Prompto keep running? Noctis calls, and calls, but he never answers. Never looks back.

_ “Oh little King, I’m sure he’s not ignoring you. But really you know, perhaps you should take a nap. Children your age are so susceptible to seeing things when they haven’t slept in a while. And you’ve been awake an awfully long time.” _

Ignis and Gladio have to be around here somewhere. He’ll find them too, as soon as he catches Prompto. But Prompto’s quick like a fox, and he doesn’t answer when Noctis calls, so soon Noctis just stops calling. 

He thinks at some point, he’s forgotten where he’s going. But he keeps following Prompto.

_ “Oh dear, where are you going, Noct? Your friends are on another floor! You’re going the wrong way, little Highness.” _

He just needs to follow Prompto. Blond hair, black and white shirt, barely makes a sound as he moves. He’s sure, eventually, he’ll catch up.

And in the meantime, he ignores Ardyn’s cackling calls.


End file.
